The Gateau Affairs
by Sugar Pink
Summary: He's a cold, yet famous, cake master whose specialty is chocolates. She's an awful baker with a passion for cakes. His wife left him. Her boyfriend broke up with her. He's the top baker at the fancy Honeydew bakery. She's a lowly baker trainee. ET. SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Pink: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates but school has started and everything is sort of hectic! Please forgive my lack of updates!

Once again, I felt a great rush of inspiration to start a new story! Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or not! This is just a trial chapter to see how it all goes! Please, please, please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do no own CCS! Also, I got the idea for this story from a television series called "The Gateau Affairs."

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

_Prologue_

Raindrops splashes against the window of a comfortable apartment. A woman 26 years of age sighed and tucked a stray strand of her red hair behind her pierced ear.

_He's not coming home tonight again…_

"Mommy, is Daddy home yet?" a small quiet voice piped up behind the woman. She turned around and managed a small smile for the little boy who just turned six tonight.

"I…I don't think so Ryuchi." the woman forced back tears. She lowered herself to her son's height and spoke the next words softly, yet with determination.

"Let's follow our plans, okay?"

"But…what about Daddy?" the little boy asked.

The woman hesitated. When she spoke again, her voice is sure.

"He won't be coming home."

"Can…we wait a bit longer, Mommy?"

"Mommy have waited for six years. I think that's long enough." the woman said.

_Two hours later_

"Syaoran, drive faster!" a man, 29 years of age, screamed at the amber eyed driver next to him who was stepping on the gas pedal with all his might.

"It's the fastest I can go, Eriol, dammit!" the 23 years old driver, Syaoran, shouted back. The windshield wipers swished back and forth, clearing the view for Syaoran as he sped his way down to the Tomoeda Airport.

"I can't believe I didn't take her words seriously…" Eriol flopped back on the passenger seat, a cake box cradled on his lap.

"_Tonight will be your last chance, Eriol. I'm sick of you always staying at the bakery baking cakes and not come home until breakfast! I'm sick of you always flying half way around the world all time in your stupid baking contests! I don't care! Where were you when I was giving birth? Where were you when our son put on his kindergarten play? Where were you when our son cried because his daddy wasn't there? You were away at a cake bake off in Kyoto during the week of our anniversary. The day you came back to Tomoeda, you spent it at the bakery. Why do you always bake cakes, yet neglect to make one for our son's birthday! **Why are your cookbooks and career more important than your family? **I'm giving you one last chance Eriol. If you don't come home for dinner tonight, then don't come home ever again!_

"Why didn't you go home for dinner then, you baka!" Syaoran scolded his friend while turning the wheel to make a right turn.

"I didn't think she would be serious!" Eriol screamed in frustration.

"_Kaho, Ryuchi, I'm home!"_

_Silence greeted him in return. All lights were flickered off._

Don't tell me it's a blackout due to the storm,_ Eriol thought. He tried the light switch on the wall. The living room lights flickered on immediately._

_The bedrooms were empty. Eriol frowned. Where could his wife and son be? A feeling of suspicion rose in his chest. He swung the closet doors open. To his shock, they were empty._

_Eriol ran all over the house, looking for some sort of clue to his family's disappearance. To his relief--sort of--there was a note stuck on to kitchen counter._

Eriol,

I have placed this note here because I know it will be the first place you'll check. I have told you to come back for dinner. But you didn't. You have disappointed both me and Ryuchi. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you just can't give me what I'm looking for in a husband, nor what Ryuchi is looking for in a dad. You value your career--which is a good thing--a bit too much. In fact, it seems like family is never of any importance to you.

That's not true!_ Eriol thought. His frown deepened._

For example, _the note continued on_ did you know that Ryuchi had the chicken pox last week?

_Eriol's azure eyes widened. Since when did Ryuchi had the chicken pox? How come he didn't know! With a sinking feeling, he began to realize that his wife was correct--he did neglect the family. _

But I'll change!_ Eriol's mind raced as he continue to read the note_. I won't be the same man…I will spend more time with Kaho and Ryuchi!

Ryuchi and I will board the flight to America tonight at 3:00 AM. I've already filed for a divorce with the lawyers. Please take this chance to further your career, as you no longer have the burden of us on your shoulders. Good luck.

Kaho.

_Eriol stood frozen on the spot for a few seconds. When he regained his senses, he crumbled the note in his hands and turned on the oven. Getting out the equipment and ingredients, he started to bake, once again._

_An hour later, the cake was finished. It was all chocolate, with three miniature figures carved out of white chocolate placed atop of the cake. It was miniatures of Eriol, Kaho and Ryuchi._

_Eriol glanced at the clock. 2:15 AM. He immediately flipped open his cell phone and dialled a familiar number._

"_Hello, this is Kaho. I'm not here to answer your call right now, so--"_

_Eriol grumbled in frustration and hung up. Quickly, he dialled another familiar number. About seven rings later, a groggy voice answered._

"_Who is it?"_

_Eriol tried to speak in a calm voice. "Syaoran, it's me. I need you to help me."_

"…_Eriol?"_

"_Hai. What are you doing?"_

"_Dude! I was **sleeping**! You know, that's what normal people do at…" there was a pause, "…2:17 AM!"_

"_Syaoran, I need you to help me. Kaho took the car. I need a lift to the airport."_

"…_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I need an lift to the airport. Please, I'm desperate."_

_Syaoran hesitated out of shock at the other end of the line. Eriol desperate? He's hardly ever desperate!_

"_Okay, I'll be right over. But you better explain to me what happened!"_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"It's okay! When she sees that cake you baked for her and Ryuchi, she'll melt! That cake reeks the theme of family love." Syaoran reassured his friend.

"Drive faster! It's already 2:43!" Eriol shouted. The light turned red. "Go past it!"

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"It's almost 3 in the morning! Who's there to kill!" Eriol exclaimed in return. Taking his advice, Syaoran sped past the red light safely. However, a siren was soon heard, and a police officer was soon on their tails.

"Dammit, look what happened, Eriol!" Syaoran got ready to pull aside to the curb.

"Ignore it! Keep going!"

"_What!_"

"I can't let her and especially Ryuchi walk out of my life like this, Syaoran!"

Grumbling, Syaoran took his friend's advice again and continued to drive faster, with the police keeping up with him.

Syaoran turned around in his seat to try to catch a glimpse of the officer. "Is he gone yet?"

"Syaoran, look out!" Eriol screamed. Syaoran's head whipped back around. Too late.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

A woman, 24 years old, strolled out the office calmly and stretched and yawned.

"Meiling, you've had a tiring night. Go home and rest away." A middle aged man said.

"I plan to, Dad." the young woman grinned. "Opening a new branch here in Tomoeda is really hard work. But luckily the construction should be done in two weeks."

The two walked out of the office. All of a sudden, they're greeted with an unpleasant scene.

"Dad! Our new branch! It's ruined!" Meiling screamed, jabbing a finger at the location where the almost finished construction was.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"Oh God, are you okay?" Syaoran asked his friend.

"I'm fine." Eriol said, clutching the cake box in his hands tightly.

"You're not fine! Your forehead is bleeding!" Syaoran exclaimed. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror. He was fine. No blood. He just felt a bit shook up from the car crash.

"What did we crash into?" Syaoran craned his head out the window to get a better view.

"I think we crashed into the new bakery that's about to be opened here in Tomoeda." Eriol said.

"You mean that fancy and expensive bakery branch! Oh God, please tell me not that! The owner is going to sue us! Look the damage we did!" Syaoran's amber eyes widen.

Sure enough, the car had crashed through the front doors, and was half way into the bakery itself. Tables and chairs and the walls inside were scratched.

Also, let's not forget that police officer.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"Excuse me, we're the owners of this store that's about to be open. Can you tell us what happened?" Meiling stormed up to the officer in rage.

"Oh, you must be Miss Rae then. I'm sorry, but this drunken driver--"

"I'm **_not_** drunk!" Syaoran interrupted loudly.

"…this _careless_ driver has crashed into your shop." the officer glared at Syaoran.

"I can obviously see that for myself! Our shop is about to be opened next week! I'm going to sue the pants off this guy!"

Syaoran gulped. "_What!_"

"I need to go." Eriol picked up his cake box and opened the car door.

"_What!_" Syaoran gasped again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we cannot let you go. You must stay here until officers come to get you two and take you back to headquarters."

"You…you're Eriol Hiiwazigawa, aren't you?" the middle aged man, Meiling's father, said in awe. "The famous cake chef?"

Eriol gave a curt nod. "I really need to go, officer! My wife is at the airport and she will leave any moment--"

"You're not going anywhere until I sue you!" Meiling shrieked.

"No!" her daid interrupted. "We're not pressing any charges."

"We're _not!"_ Meiling exclaimed.

"No. We're going to let these two young men go. We'll just postpone our opening date."

"If that's what you want sir. But you two will still need to stay." the officer said.

Eriol looked at his watch. 3:15 AM. He's too late. The cake box dropped from his hands to the ground; the beautiful masterpiece inside shattered.

_Three years later…_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

**The Gateau Affairs**

By Sugar Pink

Ages

Eriol 32

Tomoyo 28

Syaoran 26

Sakura 25

Meiling 27

Kaho 29

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"There! This is my masterpiece!" a 28 years old girl beamed proudly, showing off a cake that's newly decorated. She sighed as she brush a strand of dark hair away wiped her hands on her apron.

"Sakura! Come try cake!" the girl said, her amethyst eyes shining.

Another girl, at the age of 25, peeped from the kitchen door.

"…Do I have to, Tomoyo?" she asked.

"Come on!" the violet haired girl, Tomoyo, dragged her cousin and best friend, Sakura, into the kitchen. Tomoyo grabbed a knife and sliced a portion of the cake out.

"Try it!" she shoved the plate at Sakura.

Sakura gulped and hesitantly took the plate from her cousin. She took a small bite and slowly chewed. Her emerald green eyes widen.

"So, how is it?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"It's um…an improvement from last night." Sakura said, swallowing. Frowning, Tomoyo tried the cake herself.

"This is awful! And it's actually an improvement?" she sighed and threw the cake away.

"Aww, Tomoyo, don't be so upset! Just keep trying! You can do it!" Sakura gave her cousin a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Well, I guess it's back to work again if I want to have something ready for the town bake sale today!" Tomoyo sighed.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"They offered you a job at Honeydew?" an amber eyed man, 26 years of age with chocolate coloured hair, gasped. "Aren't they mad that we crashed into their shop three years ago?"

"I don't know." a navy blue haired man named Eriol, 32 years of age, shrugged.

"Well, I guess I can see why. I mean, you do have the title Cake Master. You're internationally famous! No wonder they want you to work for them. Honeydew is a internationally famous bakery…with you as their main chef, their name will be even more shiny!" the amber eyed young man, by the name of Syaoran said. "Did you accept?"

"Yes." Eriol said.

Syaoran sat up. "But I thought you sort of…you know…stopped baking cakes after…you know…Kaho…you know…"

"Xing Rae said he can help me find her. And Ryuchi. But only if take the job." Eriol said.

"Xing Rae? The father of that cranky Meiling Rae? How can he help you? Just because he's the owner of Honeydew, he can't do _everything_. I mean, it's been three years since they left already."

_Flashback_

"Honeydew has many branches all over the world, with more than a dozen employees in each one. I'm sure I can help you locate the person, or people, you are looking for. We're internationally famous. Wherever you wife and son is, I'm sure there's a Honeydew branch near them."

_End of flashback_

"Sounds farfetched to me." Syaoran snorted as Eriol told him what Xing Rae had said that morning.

Eriol picked up his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"Going to check out the Tomoeda bake sale sponsored by Honeydew." was all Eriol said.

"Hey, I'll go too!"

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"Why isn't anyone buying my cake?" Tomoyo frowned. She had baked a chocolate cake, with _family_ as a theme. The cake was in the shape of a heart, and had three miniature figurines made out of white chocolate.

It was of a mother, father, and a child.

"Just give it some time, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura reassured. "I'll go get us some sodas, ok?"

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"Wow, parking here is really bad. Look at all these cars. How about you get off first and I'll find a space?" Syaoran said.

"Okay then. Call me if you can't find me later. Lots of people are here today since the bake sale is sponsored by Honeydew." Eriol said.

"Gotcha, dude." Syaoran grinned as Eriol unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car. Syaoran hummed to himself and continued to drive around for a parking space. Finally, after a long time, he found one.

Getting out of his car, he began to stroll towards the bake sale. Suddenly, in front of him, he saw a girl with auburn dressed in a pink shirt and a long white skirt. She was carrying a bag, and apparently, there was a hole in it. A soda can fell out of the bag and started to roll away without her noticing.

Syaoran ran up, caught the soda, and was about to shout to the girl. However, she was already too far ahead. Shrugging, he opened the can and took a large gulp.

"Mm…orange." he grinned.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

Sakura smiled as she continued to walk back to the bake sale. Feeling a bit too thirsty, she decided she'll have to drink her soda first without Tomoyo. Reaching into the bag, she realized there's only one can and a huge hole in the bag.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Looking around her surroundings for the missing can, her emerald green eyes caught sight of a young man with brown hair drinking the exact same soda she had bought!

"You! You took my soda and drank it!" Sakura exclaimed when Syaoran walked by her.

"What? Can you prove that?" Syaoran smirked. He continued to walk.

"You--you--!" Sakura exclaimed, at a lost for words, as Syaoran walked by her and into the bake fair.

"Argh!"

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

Tomoyo stood by herself, feeling quite nervous as this stranger examine her cake. Sure, he's quite good looking with his midnight blue hair and azure eyes and stylish glasses, but still!

"Um, excuse me, sir?" she asked, after he spent 10 minutes observing her creation.

Without saying a word, the man whipped out money and handed it to her.

"Your decoration is done nicely. I'll take it. Give me a knife." was all the man said.

"Huh? What?" Tomoyo said numbly. Was he buying her cake! Finally, someone who appreciates her baking! Wait…what did he say?

"A _knife_!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"To cut the cake." Eriol said.

"Oh!" Tomoyo blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. "Sure." she handed him a knife, a plate and a fork.

_Eek! He's going to eat it here and now!_

Eriol gently placed a piece in his mouth and chewed. Then he glared at her.

"You call this a cake! It's garbage! Look at this!" he used the fork to split his slice in half, revealing the middle. "The fruits are not fresh. And you have obviously used too much flour, making the whole pastry taste like dough with absolutely no flavour at all! And from the texture of take cake, I can tell you didn't beat the eggs enough! This cake is an embarrassment to bakers everywhere!"

Tomoyo's violet eyes widened and began to water.

Sighing, Eriol, left his plate on the table, and walked off, leaving Tomoyo with the money he had left and the half eaten cake.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"Eriol! So glad you can make it!" Xing Rae grinned.

"Thanks." Eriol smiled. "Hello, Miss Rae." he said politely to Meiling. She 'hmphed' him and turned away.

"Don't worry about her. She's just a bit sore that you're going to be our new top chef. She still remembers that incident three years ago." Xing Rae chuckled.

"I'm awfully sorry about--"

"Now, now! It's all good!" Then Xing Rae leaned in closer and whispered, "Actually, my daughter is also sore because I insisted on firing Daisuke."

"Who's Daisuke?" Eriol asked perplexly.

"Oh, just some baker from Paris that Meiling hired to take the position of top baker in the Honeydew kitchen. He's been with us for three years. I've never been too fond of him." Xing Rae said in a low voice. Then, with a loud and cheery voice, he said,

"Come, I'll have to introduce you to the public as our new top chef at Honeydew!" Xing Rae said good naturally, gesturing for Eriol to follow him and Meiling to the stage set up at the front of the bake fair.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

_That was a spunky girl,_ Syaoran grinned, drinking the last drop of the orange soda. Throwing the can away in a recycle bin, he heard the loud announcement, telling everyone to gather at the stage because Xing Rae, owner of Honeydew cooperation, is introducing the new top chef.

"Guess it's Eriol's time to shine." Syaoran shrugged and walked towards the stage. There, around the stage, were where most people were. On the stage were Xing Rae, Meiling, and, of course, Eriol, the famous Cake Master.

There were other Honeydew employees and chefs on stage too.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

Sakura grumbled silently on stage when she thought of the jerk who drank her soda. Dressed in the yellow and white Honeydew sales uniform, she stood along with all the other employees on the stage.

"And I'm happy to say that Sakura Kinomoto is our head salesperson at Honeydew. So, drop by Honeydew and let her sale you a cake!" Xing Rae grinned, introducing her to the public. She hastily forgot about the brown haired jerk as she heard the public clap for her.

Yes, Sakura is starting on her new job at Honeydew. Her job is a salesperson, and the top/managerial salesperson at that!

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of the same brown haired jerk in the crowd.

_Oh god, it's him…_

_No way! **She's** the top salesperson at Honeydew! Darn, that means whenever I go in to buy a cake, I'll see her!_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

****

"…and this year, I'm proud to announce that internationally famous Cake Master Eriol Hiirazgaiwa will be joining our warm and friendly Honeydew family as the top cake chef in the kitchen. So please, come by Honeydew to try out Chef Hiirazigawa's delicious cakes! Eriol will start his job tomorrow!"

Tomoyo craned her neck to get a better view of the man Xing Rae was introducing. Her violet eyes widen.

_No way…_

The top baker, and internationally famous Cake Master Eriol Hiirazigawa, had tasted _her_ cake!

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Sugar Pink: **Yay! First chapter is done! **REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! **Leave a review! Until a next time, dear readers!


	2. The New Security Guard

**Sugar Pink:** Hey!! I AM FINALLY UPDATING A CHAPTERED STORY!!!!! Hahaha!! Updates will be slow but I assure you all, THEY'RE NOT DISCONTINUED!! I will **never** discontinue/abandon my stories without telling you readers!! So…if I don't update…it's because I'm either too busy or low on inspiration at the time…

* * *

**The Gateau Affairs Chapter 2: The New Security Guard**

* * *

Tomoyo felt her world spin.The Honeydew top chef ate my cake…and he hated it!! There really is no chance of me ever being a good baker now!! 

"And now, I'm proud to announce that in honour of Eriol-san joining us at Honeydew, we are recruiting new trainees to be taken under his wings. Application forms can be found in Honeydew with Eriol-san personally and please bring in a copy of your resume." Xing Rae beamed proudly and soon the cake cutting ceremony took place.

Trainee recruitment?? Hey…that might work…

* * *

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee, Sakura? Please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeee?" Tomoyo begged her cousin for the billionth time that night after dinner.

"Tomoyo, okay, I'll get you a form!!" Sakura groaned.

"Oh, yay!! Thank you so much!!" Tomoyo leaped into the air in happiness, doing her happy dance.

"But you owe me!! That Eriol guy is as cool as ice. I'll try to avoid him if I can…and you want to go work under him. Ugh." Sakura rolled her green eyes and picked up the controller.

"I'll treat you to the first cake I bake under Hiirazigawa's guidance!" Tomoyo promised.

"How about just treating me to dinner instead?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"That works too!!"

Sakura let out a small and silent sigh of relief as she flickered on the TV to the news channel.

"And now, live from the Honeydew branch in Tomoeda, I'm Belinda Bell, from Japan News…"

"Tomoyo!! Honeydew is on TV!" Sakura hollered.

"What???" Tomoyo rushed into the living room from the kitchen while trying to tie her white apron on.

"Why are you putting on an apron?" Sakura asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, I thought I'd bake another cake before going into Honeydew as a trainee."

"You're baking again??"

"Yup!! So, what's wrong with Honeydew?"

"I'm not sure…" Sakura refocused her attention to the TV.

"Just this evening, after the glamour bake fair, the bakery experienced a tremendous loss. The Raes have reported that dozens of their cakes were stolen from right under their noses." Belinda Bell continued.

"Who would want to steal cake?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"We lost possibly over $5000 worth of cakes when we got back. The security camera shows a masked man came in with a knife and threatened our sales employees and chefs in the kitchen. We've reported the case to the police, and I'm sure they're on the case right now." Xing Rae said with confidence to the camera.

* * *

"Hahaha, gosh, that's so lame." Syaoran laughed uncontrollably at the TV after the news.

"It's not that funny. To a chef, that's very heartbreaking. Imagine putting all your time and effort to produce the perfect pastry, only to have it—"

"Stolen by a masked man with a knife! HAHAHAHA!" Syaoran laughed again, tears coming into his amber eyes.

"Also, I'm sure Honeydew isn't too happy about losing $5000 worth of cakes."

"Whatever. Their pastries are totally overpriced anyways. I can't believe some dude has the idea to steal that many pastries. Is he going to even eat it all?"

"How would I know?!" Eriol rolled his eyes, and at the same time, the telephone let out a sharp ring.

"Hello, Eriol speaking," he said. He paused as he listened to the other person's response. "Oh yes, Mrs. Li, he's just right here."

Syaoran sat upright immediately, hearing the words _Mrs. Li_.

Smirking evilly, Eriol handed Syaoran the phone.

Giving him a slight glare, Syaoran took a hold of the phone as Eriol mouthed _have fun_ and walked back into his room, the evil smirk still on his face.

Sighing, Syaoran put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Mom?"

"Syaoran, darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Syaoran said, knowing that something must be up. His mother never calls him up for chitchats.

"Honey, did you quit your job yet?"

_Well, that was straight to the point_, he thought, flopping back on the leather sofa.

His mom has been nagging him to quit his job as a police two years ago when he got the job, but he never did.

She finally blew her top when he almost got shot while chasing down a murderer in Tokyo.

And just last month, his boss offered him an undercover job into a drugs triad in Kyoto. Although the thought of being an undercover spy sparked his interest, Syaoran knew he has to turn down the offer.

He knows that if he doesn't, his mom will probably cut him off the Li family tree.

Rolling his eyes, he replied.

"No, mother. I'm still in the force."

"Xiaolang Li!" his mother, Yelan Li's sharp voice hurt his ears.

_She must be **really** mad if she's calling me my Chinese name…_

"You're the only son the Li family has! I don't want you to risk your life out there! You're not even married yet!"

"Mom, I'm not going to die because of my career!"

"I don't care! I just saw a news report of a local policeman here in Hong Kong who died while on the job. And he's only a traffic police!! Imagine what kind of trouble _you_ can get into, running around firing guns like that!"

"I don't fire _guns_, mother. I only fire _a_ gun. But only if I have to." He added in quickly.

"This is your last warning, Syaoran. If you don't quit your job within a month, I'm going to cut you off the Li fortune."

And with that, she hung up.

Syaoran stared at the phone in disbelieve. She hung up on him!! And threatened to cut him off the three hundred million dollars of inheritance left to him after his father!

And okay, according to his father's will, it's not really _his_ inheritance until he's married, but still!!

Life is so unfair…maybe I should just give up the three hundred millions…but then, I'll probably be disowned too.

"The usual threat?" Eriol asked in an amused voice.

"You guessed it."

**

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh, what happened in here??" Sakura gasped as she wanders into the bakery at 5:30 AM in the morning.

When she got a call at 5AM this morning telling her to come immediately, she didn't expect this!

The sight that greeted her was too much.

Cake crumbs were littered all over the floor, walls, tables, and chairs.

Cake boxes were destroyed, ripped, wrinkled, burnt.

Icing was smeared across the glass displays and windows.

A few chairs were broken.

Her fellow workers were mopping, dusting, brushing, wiping, and tidying.

"We were robbed again, Sakura-chan," Ami, one of the junior sales workers, informed.

"What?! Again?? What did they steal this time??"

"They took a bunch of the cakes that we were going to sell today," James, a young, high school part time worker, said, gesturing to the empty displays.

"And they also took a lot of empty cake boxes, and most of the ingredients in the kitchen."

"What was the total profit lost this time?" Sakura asked.

"$7000." A familiar voice said annoyingly.

Sakura turned around immediately. "Oh, good morning, Miss Meiling."

"Nothings, good about this morning, Kinomoto. Grab a mop and start working." Meiling said haughtily.

"Sheesh," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"It's ok, Saku…the chefs are all in there, baking new cakes to sell all over again." Ami said.

"Does that mean our new chef, Hiirazigawa-san, is here too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he was one of the first to arrive."

Hmm…now might be a good time to ask for Tomoyo's application.

**

* * *

**

"Dad, we need to hire a security guard." Meiling said.

"A security guard for a cake shop??" her father exclaimed.

"Well, they have security guards for clothing stores! Why can't we have one for a bakery?? Besides, this is the second robbery this week."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Miss Rae?" a voice called, and a knock at the door was heard. It was Eriol.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Our entire chocolate supply is stolen."

"What?! The entire supply??" Xing Rae gasped.

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"I better start making calls to get a new supply." Meiling sighed.

"Eriol, what do you say we hire a security guard for our shop? Any opinions?"

"I think it might be a good idea, sir. Afterall, it's the second attack this week. And the chocolate supply isn't cheat to replace."

"Of course not! Do you honestly think Honeydew uses cheap supplies?" Meiling interrupted.

"Actually, I think I might know the perfect person for the job." Eriol added.

**

* * *

**

"Eriol, no!! I refuse to be a security guard for some girly cake shop!!" Syaoran said, struggling against his friend's wrath as he's pulled along the sidewalk.

"Syaoran, don't be a baby! Doesn't your mother's threat mean anything to you? You'll need a new job anyways!"

"But not a security guard for a cake shop!"

"Then what? A security guard for a girls' clothing store?! Is that what you want?? Now stop complaining! I even made your resume for you! Go!"

And with a final shove, Eriol shoved Syaoran into Xing Rae's office.

**

* * *

**

"Ahh, you're Syaoran, Eriol's friend?" Xing asked, with a sincere smile.

"Yes, sir." Syaoran replied.

"You're a police?" Meiling asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes."

"You know, we've got a lot of applications. Why, one of them had forty years of experience and another is an ex-sumo wrestler. Why should we hire you?" Meiling asked.

"You don't have to." Syaoran shrugged. It's not like I want the job anyways, he thought silently to himself.

Meiling was about to reply, when all of a sudden, Sakura burst into the room.

"Kinomoto!! You better have a good excuse!" Meiling yelled.

It's her!! Was the first thought that entered Syaoran's mind.

"Miss Rae!! It's another robbery!! They're running away with our glass statue!!"

"What?! After them!! I made that glass statue!!"

**

* * *

**

"Hey, you!! Come back here!!" Meiling hollered at the masked man. Ignoring her, the robber continued to run down the streets. However, Meiling was not one to give up easily.

"Come back here with my statue!!" And with that, she took off after him.

"Meiling!! No, come back!!" Xing hollered after his daughter. "Someone, go help her!"

Feeling his police instincts kick in, Syaoran ran out after.

However…the most surprising was…Sakura ran out as well.

"Sakura!!! Come back!!!" everyone else shouted.

* * *

Syaoran looked behind him and was surprise to see the Kinomoto girl keeping up with his fast pace.

"What are you, stupid?? Go back! This is dangerous!"

"Shut up!!" she yelled back at him, not slowing down.

"You're in my way!! I'm the police here!!"

She ignored him.

Finally they caught up to Meiling, however, not to the robber, who was still running with the miniature glass statue in his hands.

Jay walking across a street, the robber continues to run, with Meiling hot after his tail. However, she was unable to jay walk as safely as he did…

"Watch out!!" Syaoran leapt in, tackled her, shoving her away from a speeding garbage truck.

Sakura immediately ran up to them.

"Are you two okay??" She asked, offering her hands to help them up.

"You saved me…" Meiling stared at Syaoran in awe.

"It's nothing. I do stuff like that all the time." Syaoran shrugged.

"You're bleeding!!" Meiling observed Syaoran's forearm.

"Oh, I just scraped it on the sidewalk. Nothing big. Now you!! What were you thinking?" Syaoran turned his head and screamed at Sakura. "You could have got killed, chasing after us like that!"

"I have a black belt and I know how seven different ways to kill you with a Popsicle stick." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Syaoran stared at her impressed. Then he shrugged it off. "I know eight."

**

* * *

**

"I am so glad they're okay… I can't take shocks like this very much." Xing Rae collapsed onto his chair.

"It's all over now, sir." Eriol smiled. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in. Ah, Sakura. What is it?" Xing asked.

"Actually, I came in to speak with Hiirazigawa-san." Sakura said.

Eriol looked surprised. "What is it?"

"My cousin would love to join the Honeydew Trainee Program that was mentioned at the bake fair yesterday. She wanted me to help her get an application from you, Hiirizagawan-san." Sakura said politely.

"I'm afraid that if your cousin wishes to join, she'll have to come see me herself." Eriol replied.

"Oh, she actually came today. Just in case you will say that." Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo?"

It's her… Eriol thought, stunned. It was the same violet haired girl that that he saw at the fair! The one who can't bake!!

"Konnichiwa." She said shyly. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I believe we've met, Daidouji-chan." Eriol said. "Do you really wish to join? I assure you, the trainee program is no piece of cake; pardon the pun. It's rigorous work, and I only accept perfection."

"I understand. I wish still to join. Baking is something I love to do…but…it's not what I'm good at…" Tomoyo said, shy to stare into Eriol's deep blue eyes.

Suddenly, Eriol felt bad for his harsh critical words towards her the other day at the fair.

"I see. Well, I will have an application form ready for you by tomorrow at noon then."

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I got hired just because I saved the rich brat's life." Syaoran sighed.

"You two spent a long time in the first aids room. What really happened?" Eriol smirked at his friend.

"She just helped me bandaged my arm. And gave me my uniform." Syaoran said.

"I think she might like you." Eriol mused.

"What? Eww!"

"By the way, I heard Kinomoto-chan talking to some of the workers today that you were a jerk who steals sodas." Eriol raised a brow at his friend, waiting for an explanation.

"What?! Now that girl is spreading rumours about me?!"

"Is it really a rumour then?"

"Yes!! Well…actually…hmm…" Syaoran pondered.

"Syaoran…"

"Okay, okay!!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura swiftly tie her long auburn hair up into a high ponytail as she got ready for another day's shift.

She adjusted her uniform, which consists of a pale green blouse, white vest, and forest green skirt. Making sure that her nametag was on correctly, she smiled.

Suddenly, a soft bang in front of her startled her. Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes.

"Okay, I know you've been talking about me stealing your soda to your co-workers. So here you go!" Syaoran said gruffly, thrusting a can of orange soda towards her.

Gently taking the can, Sakura smiled amusingly. "So you do admit that you took my soda then?"

"Will breakfast shut you up?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, thrusting a package of rice balls to her as well.

"Why, thank you. Although you may be a jerk sometimes, at least you have good taste in food." Sakura said, turning around and walking back.

Women… Syaoran rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Sugar Pink: **Okay this chapter sucked TT honestly, I promise to make the next one better !! I'm sorry!! R/R pleaseeeee!!


End file.
